Valentine's Day
by Sanctuary4All
Summary: When Helen asks Nikola to come with her on a mission to Paris on Valentine's Day he is determined to give her the perfect day but things don't go to plan... Helen/Nikola
1. Part 1

_I don't own Sanctuary!_

_By demand by SanctuaryLover, here is part 1. Part 2 is coming whenever I finish typing it  
_

_I'm sorry it sucks :S_

* * *

Nikola sighed wistfully and sipped his wine thoughtfully, gazing into the dying embers of the fire. Usually he didn't care about holidays, he had a habit of getting so absorbed in his work he forget basic things including what day it was, which was why he wasn't usually bothered by them but this year was different. He wasn't absorbed in his work. He was all too aware of the fact that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow and he would be spending it at the Sanctuary, by himself. This year he had been hoping to spend it with Helen, he had worked hard to repair the rift between them and John was gone, having left after they got back from Hollow Earth. But alas, she was spending the day on a mission.

His gaze drifted to the right where he saw the Valentine's gift and card he had prepared for her, the card was quite plain but the store had been surprisingly low on cards and his funds not exactly great either. To make up for it he had wrote her a poem inside, he knew how much Helen loved literature and poetry so he had attempted to put his feelings into words. He knew the poem wasn't especially good, he wasn't much of a poet. Words whether spoken or written never seemed to come out quite as he intended, but he had tried:

_You sat beside the fountain, engrossed in a book_  
_Never knowing how beautiful you look_  
_The way the light danced off your face... I could never forget_  
_Do you remember? That was the first time we met_

_The days with you are the best of my life_  
_Even though usually they're riddled with strife_  
_There's just something about you I cannot describe_  
_Just something I can never get off my mind_

_Maybe its your eyes, such a dazzling blue_  
_So bright and sparkling, perfect like you_  
_Or maybe its your hair, brunette or blonde_  
_On you, either one I'm fond_

_Maybe its the sound of your voice_  
_So sweet and musical, I must rejoice_  
_Or maybe its your stunning smile_  
_Even though I haven't seen that in awhile_

_Perhaps it could be your personality_  
_Despite your somewhat annoying morality_  
_I've always admired your kindness and passion_  
_The thought of that gone leaves my face ashen_

_Though mostly I suppose I love you for you_  
_So unique and special, you send my world askew_  
_I know we've fought and I know we've cried_  
_But through thick and thin I have stuck by your side_

_I know I'm not perfect, I'm sometimes a jerk_  
_And you've always cared more for your work_  
_When I'm with you my mind is a blur**  
**But one thing's the same: Te amo, semper_

The gift he had selected was special too, a necklace. It was a pure silver chain with a single star sapphire hanging from it, so simple and yet so elegant. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, he wasn't normal fond of such things but this was the exception. Anyone who has ever seen a star sapphire would know why, the brilliant blue seeming to have captured a star inside it and always it shone.

He had purchased it more than a century ago, while they were still studying in Oxford. He had been walking with her through the town, escorting her home when she had become mesmerized by the jewel. He had never seen her so excited about something that wasn't science, he had to concede it was lovely and it was perfect for her. He had saved for months to buy it for her, such an exquisite necklace had cost him a fortune, his cash flow had never been particular great and he had taken a secret part-time job to pay for it despite it cutting into his class time which he simply shrugged off by pretending he just hadn't been bothered to come. He'd cut down on everything, not buying anything non-essential, not buying wine and even forgoing meals to save up his money and everyday he had raced to the store to make sure no one had bought it yet much to the storekeeper's amusement until he finally had enough to buy it.

Having finally bought it he just needed the right time to give it to her, he'd planned on give it to her on Valentine's Day and t finally confess his feelings for her. But those events hadn't come to pass, John had beat him to the punch and he'd seen no point in continuing with his plan for fear of looking a fool. Why tell a women you loved them when they were with someone else? He'd been crushed, the woman he loved was with someone else, one of his best friends no less. It was a deep wound and stung painfully whenever he thought about his Helen's in Druitt's arms, no one could ever love her as much as he did especially not someone like John. Nikola alone had supported her at Oxford, she'd had to prove her worth to everyone else but he had always seen her for the truly magnificent person she was, she'd never had to prove anything.

He had never stopped loving her though, it was irrational he knew but he couldn't help himself and somewhere deep down he had never given up hope that one day she'd return his love which was why he had kept the necklace for all that time. Which was how he came to his present day situation, with John having disappeared again and no one else in Helen's life he had decided to resurrect his plan... Until Helen had decided to go on a mission instead.

"Nikola? Are you awake?" Helen's voice question shocking him from his reverie.

"Yes," he called back while hastily shoving the card and gift out of sight before she entered, looking as enchanting as ever, "what brings you to my humble abode at this hour?"

"Its technically _my _humble abode since its _my _house," Helen pointed out playfully taking the seat opposite him.

"Semantics," he shrugged smirking and pouring her a glass which she accepted and sipped thoughtfully before speaking.

"I want you to do me a favor," Helen began, "I want you to come on a mission with me."

"Me?" he couldn't help but scoff.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate," Helen stated relaxing into the seat, "but there's no one else. Kate and Will our on a romantic getaway together, a quinquennium has passed so Biggie's temporarily left to find his mate and Henry has made the last minute decision to fly to England to spend Valentine's Day with his HAP girlfriend."

"So you've come to me?" Nikola prompted curiously wondering what dank and dark region they'd be going to.

"Yes," Helen sighed and he studied her carefully for a minute, she truly was beautiful, "so will you?"

"Will I what?" he wondered sipping his wine again.

"Come with me," she stated as if it were obvious before suddenly looking worried, "you don't have plans too, do you?"

"Me? Of course not," he repeated trying and failing not to laugh, "I'm past 150 now, a little bit too old to be dating."

"I know the feeling," Helen replied with a hint of a smile.

"So where are we headed tomorrow?" Nikola asked intrigued at the idea of spending the day with her even if he assumed it was somewhere less than desirable, "India? Saudi Arabia? South Africa? Brazil? Mozambique? Antarctica? Egypt?"

"We're going to Paris," she told him and his eyebrows shot up, "don't get any ideas Nikola, we're after a lizard creature that lives under the ground._Lacertaspecus_, a underground dwelling lizard. It's been living in the caverns beneath the city and is causing a bit of a stir with the local government so we are going in to capture it and I'd rather not do it alone."

"I already said I'd go," Nikola confirmed his offer of help with a smile in her direction, "but I'm just saying, its a beautiful city and awhile since I've been. We could just catch this lizard thing then spend the day taking in the sights, admiring the art at the Louvre, taking in some Opera and then dinner at the finest restaurant we can find and then gaze down at the city from the Eiffel Tower sipping the best wine in the world, oh and we should go to a ball like the ones back in our day, oh and we shoul-"

"Nikola," Helen chided shaking her head, "focus. This will probably take a while and then we need to get it back to the Sanctuary ASAP."

"Oh come on Helen," Nikola moaned feeling the bubbling excitement, Paris was the perfect place to spend Valentine's Day with her and had the best wine, "this is Paris we're talking about, how often are we going to spend Valentine's Day together in Paris?"

"Nikola," Helen sighed and rolled her eyes skyward before seeming to change her mind, "fine. If we successfully capture the abnormal, depending on how much time is left we'll see, okay?"

"Okay," Nikola agreed excitedly already playing the day through in his mind before he realized Helen was standing to leave, "where are you going?"

"Our flight leaves in an hour," Helen explained, "best you hurry."


	2. Part 2

"So where shall we go first?" Nikola asked cheerfully as he picked up their bags and followed Helen who rolled her eyes, "for breakfast I think we should have croissants and baguettes and other French things with wine, your opinion?"

"Well grab an energy bar if you're hungry buy we are headed to the entrance to the cavern," Helen answered.

"All work and no play make Helen a sad girl," Nikola offer mockingly to which she chuckled slightly.

"Aren't you tired?" Helen wondered, "you didn't sleep on the flight."

"Genius works best at night," he replied as they reached their rented car and he threw the bags in the trunk.

"Honestly Nikola you're like a kid in a candy store," Helen pointed out as they got into the car.

"And you're like a wet blanket," Nikola complained pouting, "an extremely hot wet blanket but still."

He couldn't help but smile as she laughed slightly at his comment before turning her attention back to the road ahead of them and he wisely opted to fall silent and let her concentrate on driving since in France they used kilometers rather than miles. His mind buzzing with excitement however, whatever knowledge he had of Paris was at the forefront of his mind as he tried to decide where he should take her when they were done with the abnormal debacle. He had a list of exciting places he knew they'd both enjoy but deciding on when and where to give her gift was the tricky thing, he wasn't going to do it first thing partially because he needed to work up the courage to ans partially because if it did go wrong then their would be so even more awkwardness if he still had a planned but then he didn't want to wait till last thing either.

It was puzzling him greatly and the mixture of excitement and nervousness made his stomach churn and the butterflies flutter, he'd never been this nervous about spending time with Helen, ever and that was saying a lot considering how long they'd known each other. He had both the gift and card with him of course, he hadn't risked packing them in case Helen sorted through the luggage and accidentally found them so instead the card was tucked inside his jacket pocket and the star sapphire necklace in another, one which had to keep refraining from patting to assure himself it was still there.

"We're here," Helen announced pulling up the car and Nikola blinked himself from his thoughts and exited the car.

They were on the very edge of the city, well slightly away from the city if he was honest but he could still clearly make out the city nearby. It was a little way off from the main road which he could see to his right, the occasional car zooming past them as he retrieved the bags from the trunk and slinging them over his shoulder rejoined Helen who was wandering away from the car towards the opening of a cave which led downwards and in the direction of the city.

"Hmmm..." he muttered, "luxurious hotels or dank, dark caves?"

"Nikola," Helen said warningly taking one of the bags from him and searching through it for flashlights and two of the stunner guns Henry had designed, she handed him a gun and a flashlight before shouldering the bag, "after you."

"Ladies first," he offered bowing slightly and allowing her to enter.

"Why thank you Nikola," she replied smiling slightly before switching on the flashlight and heading into the depths.

Nikola hesitantly followed and turned on his own flashlight, not that there was much to see down there. Just a bunch of dull gray rocks that looked the same as every other dull gray rock, the only interesting thing to look at was Helen and the bag she carried pretty much blocked his view of the back of her head. He just hoped they captured the creature soon so he could get back to his plans for Paris with him and Helen.

"Love the decor down here," he commented sarcastically after awhile.

"Did you know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" Helen pointed out.

"I never said I was trying to be witty," Nikola retorted playfully.

"Well try be quiet," Helen told him firmly, "Lacers tend to run from noise and we need to capture it, not chase it into the middle of the city."

"I can imagine how that would suck," Nikola muttered half to himself but fell silent nonetheless.

He focused again on the order of the day's events after capturing the thing and began rehearsing his speech for when he gave her the card and the star sapphire necklace, deciding whether he should say a lot or a little was difficult and he had no clue really of how Helen was going to react. In some of his thoughts she rejected him completely and laughed hysterically at him while in others she was overjoyed and confessed her undying love of him, in some she simply cried that she no longer liked star sapphires while in others she was amazed, in some she was angry at him and in others she had forgotten all about the necklace. He had more negative reactions in his mind than positive ones much to his irritation.

He lost track of time as they wandered through the tunnels, him blindly following her lead and beginning to wonder how they were going to find their way back out of there. His arm started to get tired from holding the bag after awhile and his stomach began protesting about his lack of food and drink, he was shocked when he glanced at his watch to find it was after midday, they'd been down there for hours. It put a crimp in his plans for Paris, he had had morning things planned and would have to alter his mentally prepared list.

"How long until we find this thing?" Nikola complained in a whisper as to not interfere with the creature.

"We're getting close," Helen whispered back sounding amused, "I'm impressed you've gone this long without talking to be honest, were you asleep?"

"No I was thinking," he protested glancing to his right as he thought he heard something.

"About...?" Helen prompted but his attention was taken by the noise, scrabbling of limbs against rock.

"Helen," he told her quietly.

"Since when did you refer to me in third person?" she wondered curiously.

"No, Helen," he pointed down the tunnel the noise was coming from, "I hear something."

"Wha-"

She was cut off by the creature's shriek as it bounded towards them, it was larger than he had expected with its width being almost the same of the tunnel. It had six legs with sharp claws on each of them and a slick spiked tongue which flicked out at random intervals at it charged forwards faster then he could think, Nikola and Helen both aimed their guns at it and fired but it had little to no effect. In fact it only seemed to make it angrier and the creature thrashed wildly, its whip-like tail crashing into the walls with enough force to make the ground shudder, worse than shudder. It shook violently, throwing both Helen and Nikola off their feet.

The creature itself must have been frightened by the walls and it only screeched louder and thrashed more forcefully, the walls floor shook and rumbled with a sound louder than thunder. Nikola tried and failed to get to his feet as the floor continued to move, the flashlight and gun had been lost from his grasp and then the ceiling started to collapse all around them, it was all he could do just to protect his head and try not to be jerked around too much. His now human heat beat frantically with fear for his and Helen's lives, he longed to call out her name but didn't for fear of making the situation even worse.

Abruptly the creature stopped and Nikola could vaguely see it appeared to have been hit on the head by the falling rocks, knocked unconscious or killed he didn't know but the shaking began to slow before grinding to a halt completely. Breathing heavily he moved his arms down and saw all around him strewn with the gloomy shapes of rocks, he scrambled for his flashlight and thankfully found it and scanned his surroundings for Helen, suppressing the overwhelming urge to call her name.

Much to his immense relief he saw her, crawling for her own flashlight which she found and shone the beam at him looking as alleviated as he felt. He gave her a faint smile as she tenuously made her way towards him, going carefully presumably for fear of making the situation worse before finally reaching him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked in barely more than a whisper and he noticed a small but on her cheek.

"No," he answered equally quietly, "you?"

"Just a scratch," she offered, "I'm going to go check to see if the Lacer is alive or not, don't move or talk too loudly."

Nikola bit back a sarcastic reply as she turned towards the creature only stopping instantly when it moved, he held his breath as it groggily lifted its head and hissed in their direction before scampering away up the tunnel, much to Nikola's relief. It was the first time he had seen a Lacer and he certainly had not taken a liking to it. With a sudden worried thought he shone the flashlight back over his shoulder, seeing much to his horror that the passageway from whence they came was now completely blocked.

"Helen," he whispered to her as she returned by his side, "don't look now but we're caved in."

"Damn," she muttered glancing at the new wall of rock.

"You realize we could be sipping wine under the Eiffel Tower right now?" he pointed out, "and they have the best wine here, Bordeaux, Merlot, Chablis-"

"Yes instead we're stuck down here," Helen cut him off, "look on the bright side, you, me and the Lacer are all alive. We were lucky it got knocked out when it did."

"I think we'd be better off if that thing was dead," Nikola commented dryly, "how do you propose we capture it anyway since we're trapped down here and undoubtedly some or all of you equipment was lost in the cave in?"

"We'll be fine Nikola," Helen told with an attempt at a cheerful smile, "we've been in far worse situations and between us I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Shall we head down that tunnel than? After the crazed lizard creature?" he wondered shining the light in the direction of the only tunnel not currently blocked.

"We shall," she confirmed, "but first we see what we can salvage of our gear, these stunners just seemed to make it angry."

"We should have brought some of the death rays I invented," he complained as they began searching through the rubble.

"Those things -which by the way have never been built- would kill the Lacer and I want it alive," Helen said pulling the bag she'd been carrying from beneath a small rock, "its a rare species of abnormal, there's not that many of them left."

"And we're even rarer species of abnormal," he offered sardonically crouching beside her to see what hadn't been crushed, which wasn't a lot, "I say we save ourselves and come back for Godzilla later."

"Nikola..." Helen began but seemed to think better of it and just shook her head at him, "we have one of the guns Henry designed, it creates an electric net which shocks and traps the abnormal which should suffice for the Lacer, who we are not calling Godzilla by the way. We also have one bottle of water intact and some emergency rations."

"What no wine?" Nikola complained to lighten the mood and succeeded in stealing a smile from her.

"Just carry this please," she said standing and handing him the bag while she took the gun.

"You and guns Helen, really," he mocked playfully, pleased he had made her smile, "although I shouldn't complain, you look so sexy with a gun."

"Focus Nikola," Helen chided, "now come on."

"Yes, if we hurry we may still make it for dinner," Nikola replied cheerfully and he noticed her merely roll her eyes and press onwards.

He fell silent again to reflect on his statement, he did still believe it was possible to capture the creature and find a way out of the maze of tunnels before midnight where he could take her to dinner and then give her the star sapphire necklace. It was slightly disappointing that he wouldn't get to spend the day drowning her in luxury, he wasn't too bothered himself but he had wanted Helen to relax and enjoy herself for once, to be happy in a way that wasn't work related.

That's all he had ever really wanted to do, to make her happy although like everything else he did with her it seemed to come out wrong. They had to be back in Paris, well above ground in Paris by midnight at least as if not he'd have to wait another year to give Helen her gift and tell her how he felt which was disappointing as bringing up the courage to tell her his feelings was harder than he had thought. Besides by next year John could have returned or she could have started dating someone else or they could have fallen out again, there were just so many variables.

"Nikola can you hear that?" Helen questioned breaking into his thoughts and dragging his attention back to the reality of dull gray rocks, he was about to ask her what he meant before he heard the scrabbling sound again, the same one he had heard before.

He exchanged a glance with Helen and nodded to confirm he heard it was they crept deeper into the barely lit darkness, this time they saw the creature before it saw them. It was so immersed in what it was doing, tending to seven pulsing amaranthine egg shapes, what Nikola presumed were its young. It made sense actually, he may not be as well versed in abnormals as Helen but most species got protective of their young which was probably why it had been causing a stir in Paris, it was defending its children from the unknown humans. He looked in Helen's direction in askance of what they should do but the creature noticed them first.

It howled and instantly flicked its whip-like tail towards them, knocking him and Helen to opposite sides of the tunnel. Nikola groaned at the force he was flung against the hard rock and looked up to see the creature advancing on Helen who was helpless as the gun must have been lost from her grasp, frantically he scanned for it. His heart beat nervously and he finally located it but it was too far away to run there in time, like a light bulb appearing in his mind he knew what he could do, why go to the weapon when he was a living magnet? Reaching out his hand he called the gun to him and caught it easily.

"Hey Godzilla!" Nikola yelled to distract it and it instantly turned its black beady eyes on him.

He fired the weapon without a second thought but nothing happened, panicked he looked down on the weapon and whacked it a few times all too aware of the creature advancing on him. It lashed out with one of its clawed hands which Nikola attempted to dodge by diving out of the way but it still caught him painfully on his arm, shoulder and general left side of his body and his head bounced forcefully off the wall. He was dazed and barely had time to scrabble for the gun and pull the trigger one last time, to his amazement whatever fault it had must have corrected itself because a net shot out at the creature moving it away from him.

Nikola felt dizzy and disoriented, he tried to stand but only fell onto the floor where he could see the blurry shape of the creature being shocked by an electrical net, he heard Helen's voice vaguely and tried to smile at the revelation that she was okay but failed as his aching head dragged him into the depths of unconsciousness.


	3. Part 3

Nikola groggily opened his eyes and groaned at the sharp pain jolting down his side, arm and face as well as the dull ache resounding in his skull from the fight. Suddenly alert he looked up to see the creature lying where he had left it, seemingly asleep from the voltage it had been given but from the rise and fall of its chest he saw it was alive and the eggs appeared to be fine too, still sitting in their nest. The only indication any time had passed at all was the fact his left arm was now in a sling.

"You're finally awake then," Helen announced returned from an adjoining passageway and sitting down beside him.

"How long was I out?" he asked curiously.

"A while," she answered cryptically glancing at her watch, "its now half past midnight."

"Oh no," Nikola gasped as his heart sunk, he could only look away sorrowfully.

He had slept through Valentine's Day, he was so mad at himself, he had wanted her to have the perfect day, to prove he was good enough for her but now it wouldn't happen, by his own hand. Now he'd have to wait a year at the least and even then it was no guarantee. Now though he would have to wait. She was worth waiting for, like vintage wine only so much sweeter and infinitely more worthwhile, he'd wait eternity if he had too but he had so wanted it to be today. He had wanted it so badly, he had wanted her so badly.

"I know you're upset Nikola," Helen offered comfortingly, "I know how badly you wanted to see Paris and drink fine wine and all that, I'm sorry I got us trapped down here with Godzilla instead."

"I thought you weren't calling it Godzilla?" he questioned glancing at her, "besides its a female."

"The name's kind of grown on me," she answered slyly giving him a small smile, "regardless of her gender."

He could only return her smile and wonder if her change of heart had anything to do with the fact he had saved her life, not that he really minded what she called it. At the end of the day all he cared about was the fact that she was alive and so was he, he just wished he could have shown her the perfect day and proved his worth to her.

"Maybe when we get out we can spend tomorrow touring Paris and drinking wine and everything," she offered kindly, "I know its not what you wanted but-"

"I didn't really want it you know," Nikola attempted to explain, "not for the reasons you think anyway, I just... I just wanted you to have the perfect Valentine's Day, like you deserve."

"Well that's sweet Nikola," Helen told him, "but I don't need fancy restaurants and the Eiffel tower and the Louvre to have a perfect Valentine's Day. Just simply spending the day with someone you love and having them beside you at the end of it, whats more perfect than that?"

"Nothing," he answered truthfully before shivering in the cold.

"Here," Helen said offering him his jacket, "I took it off to put your arm in a sling-"

She stopped speaking when the Valentine's card he had written to her fell out of his pocket, he felt his eyes widening in horror as Helen gave him a curious look and tilted her head to one said before reaching for the card, he would have tried to snatch it away from her first has his arm not been in a sling and the other not clutching the jacket.

"Helen don't-" he moaned feeling his face flushing with embarrassment and he suddenly wished the ground would swallow him whole but she ignored his plea and opened the card anyway, he could only turn his head away preparing himself for the mocking ridicule from his bad poetry skills and quickly clutched the star sapphire necklace in his hand lest she search his pockets.

"Wow, Nikola," Helen whispered after a minute and Nikola hadn't the guts to look up, "this is-"

"Stupid? Pathetic? Idiotic? Foolish? The worst thing you've ever read?" he guessed before she could finish her sentence.

"It's beautiful," she told him and his head snapped instantly to her face looking confused, "I had no idea you felt this way about me, I never thought you were really serious about any of the things you said."

"Of course I was," he told her seriously refusing to meet her eyes, "I love you Helen, with all my heart since the first moment I saw you and I know that's irrational but it's true and I have never stopped loving you. That's why I wanted you to have the perfect Valentine's Day, so I can prove that I'm good enough for you."

Deciding that now was as good a time as any he sighed and shakily moved his hand over to hers, placing the necklace in the palm of her hand where she could see the beautiful stone he had saved for her for more than a century. She gazed at it open mouthed for a minute and he wondered if she'd forgotten it, until she spoke.

"The star sapphire necklace," she announced not taking her eyes off it, "from Oxford all those years ago."

"Yes," he confirmed, genuinely impressed she had remembered it after all this time.

"You bought this for me in the 1800s and you're only giving it to me now?" Helen wondered raising an eyebrow.

"It never felt like the right time," he shrugged nervously.

"How did you afford it?" she asked bemused, "it cost a fortune."

"I took a secret job and saved up my money to buy it for you," he answered seeing no reason to lie and his usual charm seemed to be failing him anyway, he could barely breath he was so nervous, "you were worth it but by the time I bought it you and John... so I just kept it all this time."

"I had no idea," Helen told him clutching the necklace tightly and he met her gaze for the first time.

He was mesmerized by the incredible beauty in her eyes, like the sapphire their were stars in her eyes and he suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss her. He gently pressed his lips against hers, half expecting her to angrily shove him away but she didn't, she kissed him back with a surprising amount of passion. He just lost himself in the moment for a minute, scarcely daring to believe his dreams had come true, half thinking he was hallucinating from his head injury. He pulled away before she did just to check she was real, she gently caressed his cheek and couldn't help but smile.

"I can't promise you that we'll always be happy or that we won't fight or that I won't end up doing something stupid," he said seriously, "but I can promise that I will always love you Helen, semper."

"I love you, Nikola," she whispered and he thought his heart would stop with the shock, "I have for a while... I just never thought you could be serious but I'm willing to give you a shot, te amo. Semper."

His whole face lit up and he wrapped his arms around her as best he could before planting another kiss on her lips, he just closed his eyes and let the world melt away. It was worth waiting for, she was worth waiting for. It may not have been the Valentine's Day he had originally planned but it was the best one he had ever had, even though it had ended a few hours ago. He had spent the day with the woman he loved and nothing was more precious than that.

* * *

_So there ya go part 3_

_Kind of a "Next Tuesday" ending there but having them leave be rescued or leave would ruin the moment but they got out of there alive for the record_

_Also note Star Sapphires are real, search for it on google images, they really are beautiful_

_And also "Te Amo" means "I love you" in Latin and "Semper" means "Always"  
_


End file.
